


Thrills and Fears

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Chrom and Sumia sneak away from Robin and Cordelia's wedding for an anal romp in a nearby closet.
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	Thrills and Fears

The Exalt and Queen of Ylisse wasted no time in getting into it; Sumia was bent all the way over as she stood in front of the closed door of the storage closet they were in. Sumia braced her hands against the door, whining as quietly as she could as Chrom's hammered her back hole hard.

The short skirt of her purple formal gown was lifted up over her plump butt by Chrom's left hand, while he used his right hand to hold onto her hip while he plunged his dick rapidly into her snug asshole. Outside the closest was the castle's ballroom where Robin and Cordelia's proper wedding was taking place.

Chrom and Sumia managed to hold out until after the ceremony before they snuck away to the narrow closet. Chrom grunted as he slammed his hips forward to drive his royal length balls-deep inside his wife's perky rear. Unlike Sumia, he wasn't worried about being noisy; the sound of them fucking was efficiency masked by the much louder noises of their friends talking, laughing, along with plates and silverware clacking together as many guests feasted at the banquet.

"It feels so tight," Chrom groaned out. he raised his sword hand and sent it crashing down again Sumia's right butt cheek, slapping her fat ass hard and drawing out a guilty help from his wife.

"C-Chrom! If we get caught- Ah!" Sumia's protest was cut off by another slap to her butt. She hung her head towards her feet and watched as her pussy nectar dribbled down onto the clean stone floor. Her attention quickly turned to Chrom's hand reaching far beneath her arm. Before she knew it he grabbed the neckline on her shoulderless gown and pulled the fabric down to expose her large breasts to let them bounce freely with each hard thrust he made.

Functionally Sumia was naked; her boobs, butt, and her neatly trimmed snatch were all out on display, making it so if someone actually opened the closest door there would be no convincing that person otherwise as to what they were doing during the reception. The buxom queen moaned sweetly as she felt Chrom's thick cock shoving in and out of her puckered butt, his royal ball sac slapped her pussy with every forward shove of his cock into her ass.

"Gods, it feels so good…" Sumia hummed, feeling Chrom's shaft rubbing within her anal passage, grinding against her nerve endings heatedly and providing her with a warm sensation of bliss that she didn't want to stop. Even though she was worried about getting exposed being anal fucked at Cordelia's wedding, Sumia found the heat building within her asshole to be more than enough reward to risk being found.

Chrom smiled at hearing his wife's words, he struck her bubbly butt once more as he continued to ram his dick relentlessly into her welcoming butt. "Everything will be fine. After all, the door opens inward, so as long as I'm pounding you against it, no one's getting in here."  
**********  
Just seconds ago, Chrom and Sumia changed positions within the closet. Now Chrom was carrying Sumia with her back flat against the door as he still fucked her tight asshole. His hips rolled back and forth, driving his thick shaft deep into her hot and clenching ass, her pussy juices leaking down from her vagina onto his dick as it pistoned in and out of her butt.

Sumia kept her legs tightly around Chrom's waist as her arms hugged loosely around his neck. She held him closely, pressing her lips against his for a loving, lusty kiss as he drilled her rear hole hard from the front. The queen let her moans spill into her husband's mouth as their tongues mingled in between the seal of their lips, the noise from the wedding celebration still overpowered the lewd sounds the royal couple was making.

However, Sumia's back and butt shoving against the door created an audible banging sound as Chrom hammered her anal hole hard. Sumia hugged him tightly, feeling her vacant pussy getting wetter and wetter as the heat and pleasure from the anal friction steadily built up into a satisfying climax for her.

Chrom's greedy hands reached forward, grabbing a hold of both of Sumia's wildly bouncing titties, giving them each firm and aggressive squeezes that only made Sumia whine louder and caused her snug asshole to clench down even more desperately around his pistoning shaft. The lord was fully aware of how sensitive his wife's breasts were, and he made sure to put that knowledge to good use; Chrom rolled Sumia's erect nipples with his thumbs, still snapping his hips forward to drive his cock up her anal passage.

The Exalt moaned freely into his wife's mouth, he grunted in delight at the vice of her asshole hugging his cock lovingly as he pounded her relentlessly. Unlike Sumia, Chrom wasn't afraid of getting caught fucking within his own castle, as he and Sumia often found themselves rutting in many places around the kingdom. In truth, the idea of actually being discovered even now turned Chrom on.

Sumia finally pulled her mouth away from Chrom's, resting her head back against the door as she let out a ragged whine of delight, "C-cum deep in my butt!" She pleaded a little loudly, her ass effortlessly engulfing Chrom's hammering cock as she reached her orgasm.

The queen gushed all over Chrom's pistoning cock as her heated release shook her body. Sumia squeezed her legs and arms tighter around Chrom,relishing in her reward for getting anally pounded in a closet while a wedding was happening outside.

Feeling his wife's ass grip his royal dick even fiercer from her climax, Chrom gritted his teeth together as he managed to pump into her a few more times before he too was at his peak. "S-Sumia!" He gasped, hilting his dick deep inside Sumia's backdoor just before he let out his thick load of hot spunk within her snug butt.

As the King and Queen basked in their highs, they both slowly realized the once bustling sound of Robin and Cordelia's wedding had gone quickly silent, and that Chrom's fantasy and Sumia's fear had just come true…

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Remote45 for proofreading this!


End file.
